Shattered glass
by Duskgaze
Summary: Alec never liked mirrors. He hated looking at himself. But when he gets raped on the way home by Magnus he hates them even more. For a contest by TheSilentNeko


Where Alec lived was a relatively calm quiet place. Only maybe one murder each year, but it was usually on someone who had loads on money and or owed someone money. Alec was walking down the street, his hands deep into his pockets, the cold biting at his cheeks like little needle prickles. His back which carried all of his weaponry was banging in-between his shoulder blades, making a quiet THUD every time it hit his back. His night black hair fell over his dark blue eyes. People comment on how his eyes look like the sky before it just turns to dawn, that his eyes were special, unique. But to him it was anything but Unique. All of his family had his coloured eyes, the Lightwood's.

He had a sister Isabelle, with the same hair as his but longer, down to her back, flowing like a curtain.

Then he had a brother Jace. He wasn't his biological brother, but he still counted him as one. They were as different as Night and Day. While Alec was Night; Jace was day. His hair was golden locks,, curling tightly at the ends, stopping by his nape. His eyes ere gold, swirling pots of honey. Alec used to have a crush on him once, And was ecstatic when he asked to be Paratabi. That meant he was able to look after Jace. THat they could be together forever. But it did't, in fact, it was Jace looking after ALEC.

Well enough about his family, he wanted to focus on him. He turned into an allyway. It was usually deserted at this time, so he felt safe. He always walked this way and nothing happened. And besides, he had his weapons in his bag.

As he neared the ending, which, to most mundanes, was a dead end, he spotted a man. A man with gorgeous copper skin and slanted eyes. Something so… alluring about him, Alec couldn't help but to walk to him.

He felt his feet involuntarily move, but his mind said run, runaway as fast as he could. This man was dangerous, he could feel it coming off him in waves.

The man smiled, showing pearly white teeth.

"Hi, What's your name?" he asked, hisvoice flirtatious.

Alec was surprised. No one was ever flirty with him. That was usually Jace who got hit on.

"Alec Lightwood."

"Ahhhh. Lightwood. Shadowhunter's I belive?" A sudden ferrral smile replaced his kind smile.

Alec nodded and with a sudden flurry of clothes Ale was on the floor. His bag was thrown somewhere, he didn't know. His hands were pinned up on his head, the man's hands minding them toether in a ross position. Alec squirmed against the man's scolding gaze.

"I hate Shadowhutners. Just ebcuase you think you're pretty that means nothing. I will not spare you. I'm letting you off lightly just because of that. You'll only get rapped today… but if I see you pass my path again.. I will do worse things.

* * *

Alec curled on the middle of the allyway. His clothes were scattered to God knows where, and he was burised in places where he shouldn't be. He was shivering violently. His lip was busted, a large swell on his lower lip. His eyes were black. His wrist broken. He couldn't reach for his steele because the Warlock, who had reveled his name to be Magnus, had took it.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, days, minuets, seconds, hours? He heared footsteps, and he curled into a tighter ball. Suddenly the footsteps grew frantic, and stopped by him. He felt the figure drop to him.

_"Alec" _

Oh no. Not Jace. He was the very person he didn't want to see right now.

His body trembled when jace touched him.

"Don't.."

But Alec did. He wanted Jace to comfort him, but his body rejected any kind of physiclal touch.

"Shit.. shit shit shit shit…" Jace muttered under his breath.

He grabbed his phone and phoned Isabelle.

In a few mineuts she was there with theyre mother Myrase.

They had wrapped him up in blankets. He was in Jace's arms, his face snuggled into his chest.

"Who did it? Do you remember?" Jace asked.

"N-No I-" Then his eyes caught himself in the mirror beside him.

He was burised. his skin more purple then white. His eyes were huge and red and puffy. He was holding tight onto jace's shirt.

Alec had never liked mirrors. They showed his weakness, his every thought. he never liked to look at himself, he was ashamd of his looks. But now, he realised he should have valued mirrors more, learned from his weakness, his thoughts. A loud sob excaped Alec, and as if the sob was a high wailign sound, the mirroior broke, just like Alec's safety

(this was for a conest done by TheSilentNeko, the promt was mirrors. i hope you enjoyed ^^)


End file.
